Master Sasuke and Maid Sakura
by demonfox2341
Summary: Itachi is coming home Sasuke had lied that he has a girlfriend what does he do now oh wait the maid!
1. Sakura and her master

I don't own some songs.

Sakura raised her brothers by herself by getting a job.

"What did I tell you you can not were your converse and black gloves with your uniform"The lady yelled at her.  
"But these maid uniforms are so whack and my shoes make it better"Sakura flipped her pink and black hair(she got highlights).  
"First day on the job and you already act up be grateful Mr. Uchiha gave you the job"The maid handed her a mop.  
"Whatever"Sakura put her earphones on and began to mop while dancing she finished the huge kitchen now for the living room.  
She mopped and danced around.  
"When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell"She sang.(gives you hell by plain white ts ).

She mopped all around till she hit something.  
"Sorry"Sakura felt so embarrassed what if it was the big man or his wife.  
"New maid wow Temari must have quit"A boy looked at Sakura.  
"Sorry"She just got her stuff and walked into the kitchen the maid laughed.  
"You met the youngest Uchiha son"She took the stuff from Sakura's hand.  
"There's another"Sakura had enough with boys at school and home.  
"Yes but he wont be back for a long time"Sakura sighed in relief.

She walked into the living room to finish her Uchiha was still there siting on the couch.  
"Hey you maid go get me something to drink"Sasuke teased her.  
"I would but I cant and plus what about that one"She put her earphones on and began to mop and just stared at her.  
"Hey you you I want to your girlfriend"Sakura sang out loud(Avril Lavigne, girlfriend).

Sasuke just looked at the girl she looked like some type of rocker wearing black gloves and stripes pink and black socks with converse.  
"Hey you miss rocker I'm done with my drink take it to the kitchen"Sakura took of her earphones.  
" boy I'm busy you take it"She kept on mopping.  
"That's why we hire ugly slut maids like you to do that"Sasuke laughed.  
"My bad "She got the cup and poured the rest on Sasuke.  
"What the hell you dumb bitch"Sasuke grabbed her neck.  
Tears came down Sakura's face.  
"I cant seem to make one friend why does everyone hate me"Sakura began to cry.  
Sasuke put her down and gave her his hand.  
"Sucker"She pulled him to the floor onto the dirty mop water.  
"You bitch"He got her and dropped her to the floor were he was she fell on top of him.

Someone coughed.  
"Sasuke we hire maids for cleaning not for playing with you I thought you said you were to old for a nanny"His dad stood on the door.  
"Yo Mr. he started it I was a cleaning and shit"She didn't talk with respect.  
"Dad it was her fault"Sasuke pushed her off.  
"Children"His dad left.

"Dam it boy your full of shit"She picked up her stuff.  
"You stupid Poser"He spit on the floor.  
"You missed a spot"He began to laugh.

"Got it"She hit him with the mop.

Her phone rang(Closer by Inoue Joe)

"Hey babe naw I'm at work"She smiled.  
"What the hell why couldn't you do it in person I hate you"She closed her phone really hard it fell onto the floor.  
"Poor rocker got dumped"Sasuke began to laugh shejust dropped all her things on the floor and ran out.

"Girl I didn't mean it"He ran after her.  
"I know what you meant it was my bad I should have never came here"She jumped the gate.  
"Miss don't leave what about your stuff"He ran to the gate and jumped it.

She wasn't anywhere around there any more.

He looked at her phone.  
"Sakura"Her name was in one of the texts.  
Now he looked at the resent calls .  
"Sai your the one that broke up with Sakura so Sai is your name".

Tomorrow at school...

(Sasuke doesn't go to the same high school as her)

"Sakura check out Sai's eye"Naruto pointed at him.  
"What happen"Sakura saw Sai was bruised all around.  
"Some one beat him up"Naruto began to laugh.

"Who?"Sakura wondered.

Sasuke pov

Your welcome:)

Did you like it if you did review please please please


	2. What why me

Okay in the last chapter I put the plain white ts in accident because I was hearing a song and ya it got mixed up sorry.

"Hey Sakura were you off to"Naruto asked her.  
"Work I still have a family to take care off "She picked up her back pack and put some eyeliner on.  
"Can I walk you there"Naruto to her hand and ran off with her.  
They finally got there.  
"Well bye Naruto have a good day tell your mom I said hi"She noticed he still had her hand.  
"K be safe"He didn't want to let go of her hand.  
Naruto noticed she was trying to pull away so he let go.  
"Bye"She jumped the gate instead of opening it.  
"I love you"He whispered to watched them who was that kid and why did he walk her home.

She put on her robot maid outfit but added her touch.  
"This is for Sky(7) and Tobi(9)(brothers)"She took a deep breathe and entered the house.  
"Ms. Rocker"Sasuke stood on the door drinking a Pepsi can.  
"What ever boy I came to work not to listen to you"She took the mop and started to clean the floor.  
"K"he walked out of the house into the garden.  
"Idiot"the phone rang.  
"what up Uchiha house ya okay I'll tell him,Yes is on a trip okay bye"She clicked.  
She yelled Sasuke's name.

He ran quickly.  
"A guy called he told me tell Sasuke that I'll be home in 20 minutes and He cant wait to see your girl"She flipped her hair.  
"Girl?Oh shit I forgot"He slapped his head.  
"What happen master do you want a back rub"She teased him.  
"I need a girlfriend quick wait...you"He yelled at her.  
"Me"she was shocked was he asking her out on a date.  
"Yeah just for pretend and then we can go back to hating each other"Her smile was whipped off.  
"Forget it"She took her mop.  
"Please I'll give you 3 million yen"She dropped the mop.  
"Deal but"She pointed at her clothes.  
The door bell rang.  
"Go get dressed my mom has a lot of clothes go"He pushed her.  
"Coming"He yelled at the door.

"Little brother"Itachi opened it and tackled him.  
"Itachi"He pushed him off.  
"So were is this girl of yours"He looked around.  
"In the bathroom"He hoped that she would clean up her act for Itachi's stay.  
"Shes probably some innocent little girl"He took of his jacket.

"That were your wrong"Sakura slid down the rail on her but.  
She fell but Itachi caught her.  
"You look nothing like Sasuke"She touched his face.  
"*cough*my girlfriend"Itachi laughed and put her down Sasuke had to keep his act too.

Itachi took of his work shirt he had a misfit one under and he was wearing some black skinny jeans.  
He put on his lip piercings on they were snake bites.  
One word came to her mind.  
"Hot"

"What did you do to my moms dress"Sasuke shook her.  
"Sakura it"She laughed it was torn from the bottom and she had converse on.  
"I think its hot"Itachi checked her out.  
"Well thank you"Sakura pulled her into the living room.  
"What the hell are you doing your my girlfriend"He poked her head.  
"Fine just follow my lead and hear"She held his felt his heart pound quickly.

Itachi was standing on the door waiting.  
"I don't think shes your girlfriend"Had Itachi found out.  
"I mean shes too pretty for you and shes not your type"Of corse not its Itachi.  
"I am so see"Sakura rapped her hands around his neck and kissed him right on his lips.  
"Get a room"Itachi laughed at was in complete shock.

"Who wants a Sakura made cooked meal"Sakura smiled at them.  
"Not me"Sasuke crossed his arms.  
"Me"Itachi acted like a little boy so not Itachi.  
"I'll be back"She skipped into the was checking her ass out.  
"What the fuck that's my girl"Sasuke hit him.  
"I don't think so shes not your type shes mine"Itachi smiled.

40 to 50 minutes later.

"Ready"She yelled from the kitchen.  
They walked in and noticed no food was on the table.  
"Wait"She sat them down.  
"Here macaroni and cheese"She smiled at them giving them a plate.  
"It took you 50 minutes to make this crap"Sasuke yelled at her.  
"Well excuse me if I'm not good enough for you"Itachi took a bite out of his food.  
He yelled.  
"Sakura this is the best food I ever tasted"Itachi ate it all in 3 bites.  
"At least some one like it"She took Sasuke's plate and threw it.  
"I'll be outside"She walked out.  
Itachi just took another plate and ate some more.  
"Did you actually like it"Sasuke knew Itachi hated cheese.  
"Yeah because I can tell she worked hard on it but you had to be a jerk and piss her off"Itachi threw cheese on him.  
"I cant wait for you to break up I'm so gonna get her"Itachi took another bite.  
"You wont get her trust me we'll never break up"He didn't want Itachi to get her.  
"Why"  
"Because shes pregnant"It just slipped right out of his mouth.  
"What you got her pregnant"He yelled back.  
"I'm sorry it was my fault "He sat back down on the chair.  
"Still you'll leave her and I'll be there"He smiled thinking Sakura was his dream girl.

Sasuke got up and found Sakura.  
She was on the phone.  
"Ya babe I'll be home in a few okay I love you go to sleep"She kissed the pretended to barf.  
"Hey pinky"He called her.  
"What come to be a jerk again"She walked up to him.  
"Sorry"  
"What do you want"  
"I told Itachi you were pregnant"He waited for her to hit him.  
"What why would you do that"  
"Because he likes you and he wants you"  
"So were not really together"she yelled at him.  
"I wish we were"He whispered.  
"What"  
"Nothing"he walked into the house.  
"But what about the pregnant stuff"  
"Just act he'll be leaving in a day any way"

The walked into the room.  
Sakura was holding her stomach to pretend.  
"Hey you guys guess what I'm moving back home isn't that great"Sasuke's world ripped into pieces.  
"What"  
"Yea so I'll be seeing you around right Sakura"He really liked her.  
"Not for to long"She got her back pack and ran out.  
"What the hell"Sasuke looked at the door.

Okay did you like it if you did review and come to the dark side we have COOKIES :)


	3. The truth

Sakura took a deep breathe it was to much work for 13 dollars an hour.  
She got a text.  
Ino:Hey Sakura your house was on fire and well the police are every where and they haven't  
found Sky and Tobi yet

"Oh no"Sakura rushed to her house running how could she leave them alone  
for money and reached the house it wasn't there anymore just black chunks of wood.  
"Sakura"Her brothers ran to her crying.  
"You guys are okay"She picked them up.  
"Thank god Sakura a word"The social worker stood there she looked mad.  
"Sky Tobi wait here for a second"She walked to her.

"You know what I want"The social worker crossed her arms.  
"You can't I'll never see them"  
"Maybe not but it would be the best for them please honey understand"She took a deep breath.  
"I guess it is"She began to cry.  
"I'll try not to move them that far I promise honey and maybe you can still see them"The worker hugged her.

"Tobi Sky come here"Sakura cried to them.  
"Sister don't cry"Sky whipped her tears off with his ashy little hands leaving black smudges.  
" will take you to a new home while I work I promise to get you soon"She hugged him.  
The social worker took there hands and put them on a car.  
"Sister"They cried and drove off.  
"I'm sorry"She tried so hard not to cry.

She forgot her clothes and back at the Uchiha house.  
"Oh shit"She ran back to the house before they went to sleep.

She knocked on the felt dizzy her head was spinning round and round.  
"Sakura"Itachi answered the door.  
"I...I.."she fell onto the floor.  
"Sakura!"he caught her once she hit the floor.

He picked her up and laid her on the couch.  
"Its okay"He petted her head.  
"Itachi what is that"Sasuke walked in.  
"A sick Sakura"She laid there pale and asleep.  
"Sakura"He sat next to her and tried to wake her up.  
"Maybe we should call the doctor she must have lost the baby"Itachi touched her tummy.  
"Hands off"Sasuke slapped his hands.  
She talked in her sleep.  
"No Sky Tobi don't go"She was having a nightmare.

"Sakura"Sasuke moved her.  
"Sasuke"She couldn't see that good.  
"And Itachi"He smiled.  
"How did I get here"She quickly got up.  
"You its your fault"She yelled at Sasuke.  
"What I do"Sasuke yelled back.  
"Because of you I lost my home and my brother"She fell to the floor and cried.  
"Sakura?"Sasuke didn't know what to do.  
"Well your glad to stay here"Itachi told her.  
"Really?"She looked at him.  
"No she can't"Sasuke yelled.  
"Why are you afraid of her"Itachi picked her up.  
"Just that"  
"Its time that she moved in it'll give you practice remember you guys are going to get married"  
"What?"Sakura fell back down.  
"You are pregnant right?"Itachi looked at her .She looked at Sasuke his sad face.  
"Ya but no one said anything about marriage"  
"Well you can't have a baby with out its dad can you"  
"I guess not but I haven't even decided if I want it"She rubbed her tummy.

"Well just stay in Sasuke's room or mine"He lifted an hit him with a stick(what the hell were did he get a stick).  
"Sasuke's room will be alright"Sakura didn't sound like herself Sasuke was kinda worried.

Sakura went into his room it was so boring in there.  
"Sakura"Sasuke ran in.  
"What do you want master"She was back to her old self.  
"Go home or to a friends house just don't ever come back you hear me"He handed her money.  
"Why"  
"I cant do this no more"He grabbed her.  
"Okay then but just when I started to like you"She blushed.  
"Like me?"  
"Ya like a lot I was looking forward to coming but whatever"She pushed him.  
"Sakura wait"He pulled her into a kiss.  
She kissed him passed Sakura was still in his room.  
"Did me and Sasuke huh"She was shocked.  
"We did"She felt so got dressed and walked down to the kitchen there was Itachi and Sasuke.  
"Hello Sakura"Itachi smiled.  
Sasuke got up and took her into the living room.  
"We have to tell Itachi the truth today"Sasuke held her hands tight.  
"Okay but why"  
"My my parents are not going to find it funny when they find out"  
"Okay its okay with you but not good enough for your family I should have known"She walked into the kitchen.  
"Itachi me and Sasuke aren't really together"She yelled.  
"I knew it so who are you"  
"The maid"She lowered her spit out his drink.  
"You made a deal with the maid"He asked Sasuke.  
"Yes now shut up"  
"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble see you around when I work"She walked away.

They just stood there.

text to Ino:Can I stay at ur place for a few  
Ino:Ya sure I'll pick you up.

Ino picked up Sakura from the house.  
"Welcome"Her family stood in her door.  
"Hello"She walked in.  
"Ino do you have a restroom"Sakura whispered.  
"Ya in there"Sakura ran to it.  
She splashed water on her face.  
"I feel sick"She looked into the she threw up.  
"No it cant be"she cried.

Omg what happen to her hhaa review please and I'll give you a virtual chips ahoy.


	4. they found out

"You idiot you ruined my life"She yelled really loud.  
Ino ran inside quickly.  
"Sakura are you okay"  
"Ino I'm..."  
"What"  
"Pregnant"she yelled really loud what if Ino's parents heard.  
"What how the hell by Sai"She shook Sakura.  
"No my boss's son"She lowered her voice.  
"Your boss's son really did he rape you?"  
"No"  
"Then have you told him"  
"No he doesn't want me to there"  
"No you go and yell that you have a baby and want him to take charge"  
"I can't"  
"Okay its to fast just go and work tomorrow okay"She hugged Sakura.  
"Thanks Ino"she hugged her back.

Tomorrow at Sasuke's house...

"Are you sure you wanna go back"Naruto looked at the big house.  
"Ya can you pick me up"She didn't seem her happy self.  
"Ya okay be safe"He hugged hugged him back so tight.  
"I don't know what to do"She let go of him and opened the gate she didn't jump it.  
"Hello "The other maid told her.  
"Hey Maybelle (finally her name)"  
"I'm surprised you knew my name"  
"I do"she took the mop and walked not even putting her earphones on.

She opened the door.  
"Sakura"Itachi ran to her.  
"Hello Sr."  
"S.r come on just because your the maid doesn't mean we cant be friends"His voice tone changed.  
"Thanks Itachi"she started to feel a little sick.  
"Are you okay"She looked pale.  
"Yeah alright"she walked.  
"No your not"He got her and placed her on the couch.  
He felt her head.  
"No fever what hurts"  
"My stomach"she felt like she was going to throw up.  
And she did.  
"Sakura go home "  
"I can't I need the money"she coughed.

"I thought I told you to not come back"Sasuke stood on the door.  
"What!"Itachi yelled at him.  
"He gave me money and told me not come back but"She felt her head turn round.  
She fell onto the couch asleep.

Itachi took her phone and texted her first contact.  
Naruto ran in the house quickly.  
"Sakura"he ran to the couch.  
"You called a boy"Sasuke whispered.  
"How was I suppose to know"  
"What did you as holes do to her"Naruto grabbed Sasuke.  
"Nothing she just fainted"Itachi took Naruto away from Sasuke.  
"Call a dam doctor"He yelled.  
"Chill we did"Sasuke started to hate this kid.  
"I can't stay long I'm taking her"Naruto got close to Sakura.  
"What if she really is sick"Itachi pulled him back.  
"Fine but at 9 I'll come back for her"He kissed Sakura's head.  
"Bye Sakura"He ran out.

Itachi just looked at Sasuke.  
"I don't know".

The doctor came in he inspected her.  
"Just as I thought"The doctor looked at them.  
"A case of dizzy and vomiting this girl is a mother now"Itachi dropped his soda.  
"A mom are you saying..."Sasuke knew one thing.  
"Yes shes pregnant its about a day or 2 old"He touched her stomach.  
"Thank you doctor"Itachi led the doctor out to the front porch.

Sasuke kinda felt sorry for her.  
"I feel sorry for her and the dad I bet you that boy is going to be happy it looks like he really loves her"Itachi brushed her hair off her face.  
"What boy?"  
"The blond one it looks like hes her boyfriend"  
"Whatever"Sasuke left to his room.

It was 8:57 o'clock

Sakura began to wake up.  
"Sakura wake up"Itachi moved her.  
"Itachi what happen"She got up quick.  
"Congrats"He hugged her.  
"For what?"  
"Your baby so what you want a boy or girl"He grabbed her tummy and rubbed it.  
"How did you know"  
"We called a doctor cool in 9 months your going to be a mommy that blond kid is so lucky that he has a pretty wife now"  
"Wife?Blond kid?"  
"Yeah Naruto he came by I guess he is the baby's daddy"  
"Naruto?Baby?"  
"Yeah unless its some one else is kid"  
"well-"Naruto ran in the house.  
"Sakura"He ran and hugged her.  
"Naruto you could have waited outside"She told him.  
"Congrats Naruto your a daddy"Itachi hugged and squeezed him"  
"A dad since when?"  
"Since Sakura got pregnant"Naruto dropped his hit her head.  
"Itachi you dumb idiot"Sakura yelled.  
Naruto stared.  
"That's why you have been acting weird but I'm not the baby's daddy"Naruto looked at her.  
"Was it Sai I'll kill him"Naruto yelled.  
"No"  
"Then who"Naruto turned to Itachi.  
"No not me"  
"Then if its not you and that other kid then"Sasuke walked in drinking water.  
"Sasuke!"Itachi yelled.  
"What!"Sasuke yelled back.  
"Hes not it some one else just come on Naruto"Sakura pulled him.  
"Bye you guys"Naruto waved.  
Sakura looked pretty mad.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me"He stopped her.  
"I was afraid"She began to cry.  
"Best friends tell mostly every thing"Naruto moved his foot.  
"Mostly what haven't you told me Naruto"  
"That I fell in love"  
"With who"  
"you idiot why wont you see"He yelled.  
"Naruto"She hugged him.  
"Hearing those words made my day"She looked into his eyes.  
He leaned close to her and kissed her cheek.  
"I cant force you to love me"he hugged her.  
"Maybe one day I will"she cried.  
Itachi started out of the window.  
"I knew he liked her"He sighed he still had feelings for her.  
Sasuke just made a puking noise and played his psp.  
"Maybe one day you'll find a girl like her that you wont pay"He threw a pillow at him.

Sakura stared back at the house and touch her stomach.  
"Hey Sakura I promise to help you with whatever"  
"Okay help me by getting me a place to live please I can't stay at Ino's"  
"My mom went on a trip for a year(traveler)"  
"You mean"  
"Yeah you can stay over"he kissed her head.

review please... :) "dark side"


	5. Itachi makes his move

It was Sakura's first week at Naruto's and she already wanted to leave.  
She would always get food cravings and the only food he had was Ramen wanted real food something to calm her stomach down.  
His house was always dirty just yesterday she found a rat in the freezer just crawling in there.  
Sakura didn't want to live here but she didn't want to bug Ino no more.

It was time for her job the gates to hell the place that ruined her life forever.  
She didn't want her baby to be exposed to all the chemicals in the mops water so she took kitchen duty.  
Itachi walked into the kitchen and noticed her in there.

"Your still working little baby's mommy cant be working that hard"He poked her stomach and tickled her.  
"Itachi stop"She laughed it was so ticklish she couldn't take but to fell right in his arms when she tripped on the  
water on the smiled.  
"I told you not to work that hard"He helped her started to cry rubbing her eyes.  
"Sakura don't cry"He hugged her and smiled.  
"Itachi's got you"He rocked her in his hugged him it seems like Naruto wasn't the only one who cared about her.  
He picked up her little chin and placed a little kiss on her lips tasting her cherry gloss she wore.  
He hugged her.

5 months later Sakura had gotten huge no not really you couldn't tell she was skinny so yeah.  
Sasuke's mom had died on there trip and the father came back to the home depressed.  
Sakura still hadn't told no one whose baby was it or when was it going to be and Itachi were together now  
He loved her and she loved him so much he cared so much about her it was about time for Itachi to do this.  
She had dropped out of school to take care of her baby which wasn't born yet.

"Dad I want to marry the maid Sakura"He yelled at just got up looking really mad.  
"So your the one that gave her that thing in her stomach"He got him by the shirt ready to strangle him into pieces.  
"No dad I still don't know who did that but I love her and want to marry her please dad please"He plead.  
"As long as you don't do anything you regret then its fine"He let him go and put him back on the floor.  
Itachi was already prepared he asked everyone to come even the new maids.

He met her on the lake next there house it was really beautiful there.  
She waited there for him along time maybe she should leave?  
All the workers hid they wanted to see her face when he asked her to marry him.

He finally came.  
"Finally I thought I was going to be here all day"She wined.  
"Come on babe"he hugged her and kissed her head.  
He finally let go off her and bent down on his knee and took out a ring.  
"Sakura my girl my life would you marry me?"She began to tear up.  
She didn't know what to say she was in shock.  
"Say yes"A voice came from the bush.  
"Yes"She yelled and hugged him picked her up and kissed her.  
Every one came and cheered loud and hugging her and him.  
"Take care of my girl"Asuma which was like a father to Sakura talked to had loved Sakura as a daughter once his daughter died.

"Promise to make her the happiest girl ever"He laughed.  
Everyone left them alone.

"Since your my fiance now I guess you have to move into my house"Itachi laughed.  
"I guess and guess what"She looked happy.  
"My baby well our baby now is a girl"She smiled giggling wait for his response.  
"My baby girl"He hugged her.  
Sasuke just played his psp watching them he didn't know he proposed to her he still had feelings for Sakura.

Itachi and her spent all day together laughing and playing around.  
"In 4 months we are going to have a baby girl then we could have the biggest wedding ever"Itachi kissed her forehead.  
"Deal"She kissed his lips.

"What a idiot I fucking hate her she thinks shes all pretty"The other maid Karin watched them.  
"Karin don't do anything to hurt them"Her friend Pein stood next to her.  
"Hurt him never but I don't promise about her"She flipped her hair and walked away.

Stupid Karin better not touch Sakura's baby or I kill her :( okay review the dark side is waiting for you and that green monster holding your cookies go get him.


	6. Her plan

Sakura life is no perfect what more cant she want a husband a baby friends family and an annoying brother in law who is the real father  
of her baby.

Sakura moved all her boxes from Naruto's house into the nice shiny black car parked outside the house.  
"I can't believe your getting married and having a baby I remembered when you first cut your self and cried for 2 days"Naruto leaned against the door and laughed.  
Those where the times nothing to worry about nothing in her way just her and Naruto best friends forever nothing had found a girlfriend when she had told him  
that she was dating Itachi even though he never wanted to give up but he thought it was the best for Sakura its what makes her happy.

"Come and visit Naruto you and Hinata okay"She placed the boxes in the got inside waving goodbye to her best friend hoping to see him again.  
She watched the poor little streets turn into high class houses and couldn't believe it from a maid to one of the Uchiha family members.  
The car came to a stop slowing down at the front of the house."Go in Sakura I'll take your things in"Her driver a.k.a her friends Deidara opened the door.  
"Thank you"She smiled and walked into the house she remembered only months ago she cleaned this very house day and the big thing that happened between  
her and Sasuke and what never happened.

"Look at my beautiful daughter in law"Itachi's father greeted her at the front was a very kind man but the idea of having a pregnant maid made him mad.  
"Hello "She hugged him he was like a 3rd dad to her besides Asuma he had let her keep the job even though she had a baby in was next to him playing that  
Psp of his he never let it go."Sasuke your going to go blind one day"Sakura took the Psp from him."Dad my Psp"He wined to him like if he was 3.  
"Take it up with your sister not me"He walked away leaving the 2 teens fight over the Psp Sakura rubbed the big diamond ring in his face showing him that she was now married to his brother.  
"I feel so sorry for Itachi"Sasuke took the Psp from her hand and laughed right in her tried to kick him but almost caught her in his arms dropping his Psp on the floor.  
She looked at his face it looked worried she began to couldn't hid the fact that he loved her still and wanted her back to himself.  
"Sorry"He helped her up to her didn't speak a single word just a little gasp came out from her mouth.

"No its my fault"She picked up the Psp and handed it to hands touched when she handed it to him she just let go quick and ran to her room quick.  
Taking deep breaths closing the door fast trying to forget about what just happened to her and him."Sasuke why is it when I touch you I feel butterflies"She felt her stomach  
knowing that she held Sasuke's baby in was she going to tell Itachi about this and what if Sasuke finds out?She didn't notice some one in there looking at her with a  
big smile."Sakura and Sasuke sitting on a tree k i s s i n g"Tenten sat on her bed laughing her ass hit her head and sat next to her weird friend.  
"You saw please don't tell Itachi"She covered Tenten's mouth."I would never do that I promise now give me the details what happen?"She looked very excited to her Sakura talk about  
her second love life with her fiances brother."Nothing he just caught me before I fell and I thanked him the only guy I love is Itachi"Sakura crossed her arms.  
"Okay then but you never told me whose kid that was I know for a fact that's not Itachi's kid"Tenten was getting mad that her best friend kept just about the biggest secret from her.  
"Its probably the time I would tell you the kids dad is-(skip that part)"Sasuke dropped his Psp and looked into the door he couldn't believe his ears.  
"Sasuke!"Sakura herd him run down the stairs found his Psp right in the front of the ran down looking for him hopping he didn't across the garden she  
found him in the garden plucking out grass from the his actions he didn't look happy more like mad.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but-"She felt warm tears run down her face and her nose get stuffy.  
"But what tell me"He kept on ripping the grass more and more and killing the ants on the floor that came his way.  
He felt tears come down his face too why wouldn't he cry she was having his kid not his got up holding grass in his hand.  
"But I was sure you would get mad and kick me out of the house"She yelled at him making him drop the grass.  
"What does it matter what I care"He walked forward trying not hard to cry or at least cry more than he took one step forward and held on to his  
shirt."Don't hate me"She cried to him begging him not too hate looked at her and smiled what else could he do.  
"I'll never hate you"She was that he was crying she didn't even think he cried at grabbed her hand and led her more deeper into the garden.  
After the garden the was a small forest that covered everything.  
"I wanted to do this for a long time"He held both of her hand and didn't know what to do she cant do anything with Sasuke she was married.  
He leaned forward and kissed though it was wrong she rapped her hands around his neck and kissed him watched from the top room  
and smiled."My work here is done"Her phone had a text on it.  
2:3O Go up to Sakura's knew what she was doing.

Is she going to still get married i dont know what and see and please review


End file.
